


i'm gonna pay for this

by jaerie



Series: driving me crazy, but I'm into it [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camboy Harry, M/M, Naked sunbathing, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Naked sunbathing has not turned out so well for Harry.





	i'm gonna pay for this

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Prompt #604: The embarrassment about this sunburn.

There were upsides and there were downsides to Louis’ job.  The traveling bit seemed to fall easily into both of those categories.  

He loved traveling to different parts of the world and being able to expense most things while feeling like he was on vacation.  But now, it also meant leaving his new and blossoming relationship in it’s infancy.  

It had just been a few weeks but they had already fallen into a comfortable routine.  Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays and sometimes Sunday Louis would log in to watch Harry’s livestream when he was away followed by a nice phone session to add that personal touch to the experience.  While some might look at it as a perverted way to get to know someone, both Louis and Harry had seen it as a nice way to get to know each other while also expanding their sexual interests.  It seemed to be working well for both of them.  Louis also felt that it made them more open when they did get to see each other.  They were laying all their cards on the table right up front, it just felt right for them.  

It was a fine Saturday evening somewhere in Italy where Louis was writing a piece for a travel magazine and Louis was ready for an eventful night in.  Before he had met Harry, he might be out on the town getting drunk in some hole in the wall with the locals.  To “experience the culture” he had always told himself as an excuse to treat parts of his trip as a vacation.  It had always been a way to pass the time, he realized.  Keeping a phone date with his new boyfriend (he hoped he could call him that) seemed a much better use of his time.   

He may have received some strange looks at the airport from the items he had stashed in his carry on but he didn’t care.  Dildos and butt plugs weren’t  _ that _ scandalous and he was quite proud of himself for being creative with his storage of lube.  The packets, while sometimes inconvenient, were much easier to meet the liquid restrictions than bottles were.  It was their own fault if they weren’t getting any if they had to judge him for it, even if his was just long distance internet and phone sex.  He was completely happy with his sex life thank you very much.  

He settled in for the start of Harry’s Saturday livestream, waiting for the little icon to say “live”. He almost had a Pavlovian response to the little signal he had already become so used to anticipating.  

He waited.  But it never came. 

15 minutes became 30, 30 minutes became an hour and every minute after that had him bouncing his leg nervously.  Harry hadn’t missed one of his shows yet in the time they had known each other, especially his Saturday night show that made him the most money each week.  He picked up his phone and checked for any missed texts or calls he might not have seen but his phone screen remained blank of notifications.  He opened up their text thread just to make sure and still nothing since their earlier conversation about breakfast.  

Louis was worried.   He clicked Harry’s contact and held the phone up to his ear, chewing at his lip as it rang.  

 

There were more than a few features that Harry adored about his lovely home but one of his very favourites was prime in the warm sun of summer.  He seemed to be the only one in the building that choose to enjoy it and so it had become his personal sanctuary.  Accessed through his bedroom window and the fire staircase just beyond was a rooftop garden that someone had once dedicated a lot of loving care.  There was a stone path in a cross that sectioned off four quarters of the space and the remains of what must have been a glorious flower garden still lingered.  When Harry had discovered it, he knew it would be one of his goals to bring the space back to life.  It just felt right.  He had never thought of himself as having much of a green thumb but he didn’t do too poorly with the small garden he had assembled in pots around the area in between the flowers that he was lovingly nursing back to health.  

He had also, over a few summers, collected some patio furniture that didn’t quite go together yet fit together at the same time.  There were many evenings spent up on the roof with a bottle of wine watching the sun set with the warmth of summer hugging him like a blanket, glass sitting on the little metal table he had nearly killed himself hoisting up out of his window to bring up.  It hadn’t been one of his smartest decisions.  

With a wall surrounding the rooftop getaway, it easily kept out prying eyes and the stress of the city, secluding his little slice of Eden perfectly.  He wouldn’t have it any other way, really, and he knew he would miss this place terribly if he ever moved away.  It would happen eventually.  His apartment would never be big enough to house the family he imagined for his future.  

The late morning sun felt so good sinking into the bare skin of Harry’s back.  He had slid into some tiny shorts and stuck a snapback over his bedhead before heading up to work on his little garden.  Displaying his body so regularly also meant keeping up with a beauty routine and he always liked the way his skin glowed on camera when he had a bit of a tan.  Two birds, one stone as he liked to think.  So he had oiled himself up and set to potting some new varieties of tomato plants he was excited to try while letting his skin gain some colour at the same time.  

It wasn’t long before he decided it was time to relax and let himself bathe in the glorious vitamin D the sunrays were happy to supply.  He spread one of his large beach towels out on his lounge chair, adjusted his sunglasses and spread out on his back using one arm as a pillow.  He adjusted his earbuds and turned on his relaxing acoustic playlist and shut his eyes.   

He had only made it through two songs before it hit him.  It wouldn’t look very good on camera if his tan lines left his bum as white as a ghost.  Popping his eyes open, he glanced around to make sure he hadn’t missed any spying eyes and shimmied out of his shorts.  Unless there were planes hovering in the area, he was pretty sure his privacy would be protected.  It wasn’t the first time he had done this after all. 

It took a moment to get comfortable again on his back, reaching down to touch himself for a few moments because well… he couldn’t resist at least a little pleasure with his open nudity.  

“15 minutes should do it,” he mumbled to himself, the dial on his phone alarm clicking as he set it in place to alert him to roll over to let his back side have a turn to even out with the rest of him.  He resumed his previous position and melted back into his towel covered lounger, closing his eyes to enjoy the warmth.  

 

Harry startled to a sitting position with a sensation close to a bucket of ice water being dumped onto his naked skin.  He jumped up out of shock and immediately winced at his sudden movements.  He felt stiff and uncomfortable but his mind wasn’t quite up to speed yet.    

The sky had opened and large raindrops had started falling around him, the exposed ends of his hair already sticking to his skin around his hat and the towel he had been laying on already soaked through.  

“Fuck,” he mumbled, gathering his things and sprinting for the stairs to take him back into his apartment.  He felt overheated and disoriented and ignored his body’s protests as he hurried inside.  

Once he was back in his bedroom, his surroundings came into better focus, waking up out of the daze he must have been in.  He hadn’t even seen any rain clouds forming, the sun had been bright and unobstructed.  The shower had certainly been unexpected.  It wasn’t often that the rain came up so quickly.   Realizing his earbuds were now silent, he pulled them out and mentally crossed his fingers that his phone was okay, that it hadn’t been water logged enough to be the cause of the lack of music, that it hadn’t died. 

The lock screen lit up just fine, only a few droplets of water on the screen that displayed the time, 5:15 pm.  

5:15pm???????? 

Harry panicked as he unlocked his phone to make sure he hadn’t been seeing things.  No, that was still the time clearly displayed.  He clicked his music app to see that his entire playlist had played through, the reason his headphones were off.  The little alarm icon was still displayed at the top and he clicked on that app, groaning when he saw his 15 minute alarm set to AM.  He had fallen asleep and left himself exposed for  _ hours _ .

He flopped down onto his bed with another groan before wincing and bouncing right back up.  His skin felt hot and tight enough that any movement might just tear his outer layers from the pressure.  The sensation didn’t feel quite right, it wasn’t normal.  

He ripped off his sunglasses and looked down at his protesting body and let out a squeak in surprise.  

His entire torso was a loud lobster red, the tops of his thighs matching all the way down to his feet.  The entire front of his body was sunburnt to a crisp.  Everything.  The usual soft pink colour of his prized penis was replaced an angry shade of tomato, even the thin skin of his balls mirrored the colour.  It made him woozy to anticipate the pain he knew he was in for.   

He stepped in front of his full length mirror and… 

He slapped a hand over his mouth, left speechless by the reflection.  

Not only had his precious areas been burned red enough to represent Red Nose Day, there was something reflecting back at him still in his normal skin tone that made his cheeks heat up.  If his skin wasn’t already a permanent blush, it would be now.  

Harry had always been proud of his penis size, even when soft his length seemed much longer than average.  It had never been an issue, he actually enjoyed it but now, in this specific and unfortunate moment, he regretted his body’s size and its’ ability to do what he now saw.  

There, right there on his hip positioned beside one of his laurels, was a perfect outline of his penis.  Milky white and falling to the left as he usually did, a ghost of his dick’s resting place stared back at him.  

He stared helplessly in horror at the unusual tan, no,  _ burn _ line and let out a long heavy breath.  

“Oh my god…” he mumbled through his fingers, mouth still gaping open in shock and disbelief.  He could even make out the shadowed ridge of the head right there on his skin and the next sound he let out could have been a muffled laugh or a sob, either would have accurately portrayed his emotions.  

What was he going to do?  He had his regularly scheduled Saturday show tonight.  There was no way he could broadcast himself not only this uncomfortably sunburned but with a tan line of his dick proudly displayed on his skin.  It would be humiliating, no way to explain it away while still trying to be sexy.  

He closed his eyes and groaned, cracking one eye open after a minute just to make sure he hadn’t been hallucinating.  Hesitantly, he slid his fingertips down his torso, biting his lip nervously.  Heat radiated from his skin and though it was uncomfortable, it wasn’t painful quite yet.  He let his fingers tentatively touch his sunburned dick, his teeth sinking into his skin at how sensitive just the tickle of a touch felt.  He was going to pay for this later.  This recovery was going to be one of the worst experiences of his life.  

 

Louis became more worried with each ring of the phone, chewing on his lip as he stared at his reflection in the mirror above the desk in his hotel room.  

“Hey,” Harry finally answered just when he thought it was about to go to voicemail.  His voice seemed soft and shy, so different from the confident man he was used to speaking with.  

“What’s wrong?  Are you okay?” Louis asked immediately, alarm bubbling up inside him.  

“I’m okay,” Harry answered but the same small voice still had Louis on edge.  

“You missed your show.”  It was a statement, not a question.  

“Yeah… I know.  There’s… a bit of a situation.” 

“Saturday is your biggest night!  What’s going on??”  He couldn’t help the maternal instinct  that made him pick up on the hints in his voice, couldn’t calm himself until he knew.  

He heard a long sigh over the phone before his answer.  “I may have a bit of a sunburn.” 

“Is that all??” Louis couldn’t help but let out a laugh, shaking his head in relief.  

“A pretty bad one… And, um, some pretty embarrassing tan lines.”  

“If you were wearing a thong I really don’t think you should be embarrassed.  Your viewers would probably be into that sort of thing actually.” 

“Um.  Not exactly…” 

“Hang on, love.”  Louis ended the call and started FaceTime, frowning when it rang for far too long.  Harry finally answered, an image of him filling the screen.  

“Are you… Are you in a bathtub full of milk??” Louis burst out laughing, squinting at the small screen of his phone.  

“It’s a really bad sunburn, Lou!!  I’m trying everything Google suggests!!” 

On closer inspection Louis could see the sharp contrast of Harry’s bright red skin against the white milky water.  It really did look like a bad sunburn.  

“That looks really bad, love.  Are you okay?”  He watched Harry cover his face with his hand and groan.  

“That’s not the worst of it… I fell asleep outside...” Harry peeked out from between his fingers to look at his phone, “Iwasnaked.”  It was so mumbled that Louis almost didn’t understand, a loud guffaw pushing out of his mouth when it clicked.  

“Oh my god!  Did you burn your little bum?” Louis asked through his laughter.  Harry shook his head miserably and it finally dawned on Louis.  If his chest was sunburned then…  

“Did you sunburn your dick???  You poor thing!! No wonder you’re trying everything.”  He tried to stop his laughter but couldn’t, his eyes tearing up in the process.  

“Louuuuu, stoppppp,” Harry whined, “It already hurts so bad!” 

“So I guess you should probably not think about things that get you hard then… Don’t think about that thing I was trying out with my tongue the other night.  You know that swirl I did around the head of your cock that made you moan so loud?  Yeah, you probably shouldn’t think about that.”  He barely held back his giggle as Harry visibly tensed.  

“Stopppp!  It hurts so bad, it feels like my skin is going to rip if I get harder!”  The agony in his voice still held a playful hint and Louis couldn’t help himself.  

“You’re already a little hard now?  Show me how burned it is, baby,” Louis coaxed, biting on his grin.  

“You can’t laugh.  Promise you won’t laugh.”  

“I won’t laugh,” Louis said, already trying to hold back his laughter and barely succeeding.  He could tell Harry didn’t believe him but he could hear the slosh of water with Harry’s movement anyway.  

He watched the FaceTime video switch to the back camera, the bright red of Harry’s torso visible on the screen against the black ink of his tattoos.  

“That really looks bad, maybe you should-”

He lost the words in his throat as Harry lifted his hips above the water, the sight making him laugh so hard he almost lost himself to a coughing fit.  

“IS THAT A TAN LINE OF YOUR DICK??” Louis choked out, eyes watering as he nearly fell out of his chair.  

“I hate you so much right now.”  Harry’s voice reminded him so much of their first phone conversations but he couldn’t help himself.  Harry had a perfect outline of his dick right there on his hip and he was never going to let him live this down.  

“At least its an accurate depiction!!!” He rolled on the floor, one hand holding his stomach, muscles aching already.  

“Shut up.  I’m hanging up now.”  

“Harry!!!” he laughed out but the screen had already gone black.  He wiped his eyes and pulled up his text messages, opening his thread to Harry.  

“I need a picture to remember this!” he texted, finally pulling himself off the floor through the aftershocks of his laughter.  

His phone dinged a moment later with a new text.  He opened the picture of Harry flipping him off and his laughter started all over again.  No, he was never going to let him live this down.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed, here's the tumblr post :) Come say hi!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/161240781314/title-im-gonna-pay-for-this-author-jaerie-word)


End file.
